DISCONNECT
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [INCOMPETENCE #1] Mungkin itulah masalah terbesarnya. Lima bulan, bayangkan. Tidak pernah terhubung. Secara intens, secara fisik. Mungkin kedua pemuda ini hanya perlu sedikit waktu. Sebab ketidakterhubungan ini akan runtuh dengan sendirinya. #HomoKalianSemua
1. Awal Ketidakterhubungan

Kadang aku berpikir apa bagusnya semua ini.

Aku terus mencari peluang. Dia terus-terang mengatakan kami tidak bisa melampaui batas ini. Dinding yang dia ciptakan begitu kokoh, tapi apakah harus begini selamanya?

"Tidak ada yang salah kok."

Dia selalu berbicara seperti itu. Aku memandanginya, dia mendelik. Ini sudah terulang hampir lima bulan. Sejujurnya aku sudah muak. Tapi dia bersikeras ingin mempertahankan hubungan yang menggantung ini. Aku. Muak.

Kazeno Yuuma adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui selama ini.

"Apa kita harus berciuman dulu baru bisa dikatakan berpacaran?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **DISCONNECT**

[FIRST INCOMPETENCE]

* * *

Semua karakter VOCALOID merupakan milik **Yamaha Coorporation dan perusahaan lainnya**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh.

* * *

 **WARNING** : Shounen-ai tanpa yaoi ( _know_ _the_ _difference_?).  Hiperbolis, sarkasme. slight!PikoMiki. Rate-T karena bahasa kasar (entah kenapa bisa ada saya sendiri bingung juga). _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PIKOOOO!_

 _Read with all your cost_.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Piko, kita pacaran ya?"

Kejadian itu masih membekas di dalam benakku. Mungkin aku melupakan sedikit detail yang ada, tapi tetap tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa hari itu dia mau repot-repot mentraktir sebuah takoyaki hanya untuk mengatakan kekonyolan itu.

Sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Awalnya aku beranggapan bahwa dia hanyalah orang gila yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, menjalin sebuah komitmen dengan seseorang yang memiliki alat vital yang sama dengannya. Ya, mungkin dia gila. Dia sendiri juga tidak menepisnya.

Aku hanya pernah satu-dua kali mendapatinya berjalan melintas di depan kelas. Sejauh pengamatanku, dia selalu sendiri. Apakah dia tidak punya teman, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Mungkin kharisma yang dia miliki mampu membuat orang segan mendekatinya.

Apa? Sepertinya aku salah sebut. Itu bukan kharisma, itu hanya kebetulan bahwa dia selalu memasang wajah angkuh di setiap langkahnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya persepsiku.

Lalu itu adalah sebuah sore hari yang panas. Dunia terlihat begitu menyilaukan di bawah langit musim semi. Sejak dari entah kapan aku sudah tidak suka dengan matahari yang bersinar terlalu terik. Ya, itu memang umum bagi semua orang.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia membuka suara. Dengan _headphone_ menghalangi kedua telinga, dia berdiri di belakangku. Itu masih di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat amat aneh.

"Kau mau takoyaki?"

Aku pun tercengang. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

"Akan kubelikan."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Toko di dekat sekolah ini membuka menu baru mereka. Namanya chessy takoyaki."

"Kenapa aku harus memakannya? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Tidak perlu mengenalku untuk bisa memakannya, 'kan?"

Keparat. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Dia menarik paksa tanganku. Aku membiarkannya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menuruti permintaan sintingnya, selama dia tidak membuatku terlibat dalam masalah.

Apa salahnya? Ya, salahnya. Itu salahnya.

Satu tusuk takoyaki pun telah berada di genggaman tanganku, dan tangannya. Kami duduk di bangku sebelah toko itu. Sesuai dengan janjinya, dia membelikanku sebuah chessy takoyaki. Tidak pernah aku berpikir akan ada yang mau menamai menu makanan mereka seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mau berbicara?"

Aku tidak akan repot-repot menjelaskan ini padanya. Tentu saja, dia sudah seenaknya menyeretku. Seenaknya menodongkan satu chessy takoyaki. Jadi sekaranglah saatnya aku membalas perlakuannya. Tapi dia hanya bergeming. Matanya mengarah pada mayat cumi yang telah menjadi makanan di dalam genggaman, tampak seolah tidak menghiraukanku.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang traktirannya. Aku senang ada yang mau memberiku makanan gratis, tapi apakah kita pernah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Aku menegaskannya lagi. Mari berpikir positif, mungkin dia tidak mendengar barusan. Kali ini dia akhirnya memberikan respon. Dia sedikit menoleh, dan mungkin hanya kepalanya yang bergerak selama itu. Dia menatap langsung pada mataku.

"Apa salah?"

Salah? Oh, tidak ada yang salah dengan menyedekahkan sedikit harta kepada orang lain. Kudengar malah kebaikan yang diterima semakin bertambah jika dia adalah orang yang tidak kita kenal.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi seenaknya dia biarkan mengambang. Oke, sekarang aku mulai kesal.

"Tidakkah kita berkenalan atau semacamnya terlebih dahulu? Akan kuanggap takoyaki aneh ini sebagai salam perkenalan kita."

Aku memberikan jalan alternatif, mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk berkenalan denganku. Tapi aku yakin di umurnya yang kalau tidak seumur denganku, paling-paling hanya berselisih 1-2 tahun lebih muda atau lebih tua dariku, dia tidak akan secanggung ini berkenalan dengan orang lain.

Apa aku sudah berbuat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Aku Utatane Piko—siapa namamu?"

Dia masih menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin syarafnya terganggu, pasalnya dia tidak tampak merasa letih sedikitpun dalam posisinya yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Aku menghela napas. Aku menghabiskan takoyaki dalam satu suapan, dan bersiap untuk berdiri sebelum dia menarik lengan bajuku.

"Kazeno Yuuma."

Dua patah kata dia lontarkan, lalu dia ikut berdiri.

"Piko. Ya, aku sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Tentu saja."

"Hah?"

"Makanya aku mendekatimu hari ini."

"Sebenarnya kalau kau mau aku mengenalmu, kau tidak perlu pakai cara aneh seperti ini."

Dia berdecak tanpa kuduga. Mulai dari sinilah, semuanya tidak pernah sama lagi. Aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata mungkin sejak lahir, aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi setengah gila akan identitasku sendiri ketika umurku telah mencapai 16 tahun.

"Piko, kita pacaran ya?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mungkin perkataan itu terlontar di bawah sebuah kondisi di mana dia baru saja menenggak _thinner_ sehingga tidak terpikir lagi kepada siapa dia mengalamatkannya. Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, sepertinya aku sendiri jauh lebih gila daripadanya.

Setelah kejadian konyol itu, tidak ada hal menakjubkan lainnya. Dia masih senang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sempat aku menoleh barang satu senti dari semula, membuatku terseret pada keegoisannya ke tempat yang bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai tempat yang romantis. Mungkin dia pikir itu bagus, dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

Pernah suatu waktu aku mengeluh betapa dia kadang bisa memaksaku memilih sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu apa bentuk dan kandungannya. Mungkin kalau itu untuk dirinya, aku tidak akan peduli. Dia menyodorkannya padaku, berkata tanpa rasa bersalah bahwa mungkin aku akan menyukainya.

Sempat terpikir olehku bahwa dia hanya mempermainkanku. Dia nyaris tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Sekali mendengarkan, maka hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Aku pergi ke Hokkaido saat sanak-famili ibuku baru saja meninggal karena komplikasi yang dia derita. Menjadikannya sebagai modus atas keenggananku di hari itu untuk bertatap wajah dengan guru sejarah dunia yang mungkin akan merasa amat senang jika aku menghadiahkan sebuah boneka _voodoo_ padanya, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan menambah angka ketidakhadiranku dalam kegiatan pembelajaran kalau begitu ceritanya.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini padanya. Selama satu bulan ini, tidak ada pemikiran sedikitpun mengenai perihal kontak yang bisa kuhubungi jika terjadi sesuatu. Dia juga tampaknya tidak terpikir demikian.

Lalu tanpa adanya pertanda apapun, notifikasi sebuah pesan instan pun berbunyi nyaring dalam satu nada. Layar sempat memuat Yuuma dalam sebuah nama tampilan. Aku menggelak geli, entah apanya yang lucu. Mungkin karena kenyataan bahwa bisa jadi dia kangen dan mendapati aku tidak ada di bangku terdepan kelas, lalu dia berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada siapapun yang sudi direcoki olehnya.

Aku sempat meminta maaf, karena semua ini begitu tiba-tiba dan subuh tadi ibuku panik mengatakan kami harus segera berangkat kalau bisa detik itu juga sampai di sana. Dia bilang dia memaklumi dan sejurus kemudian, dia menyayangkan bahwa sebenarnya hari itu dia mau membawaku ke sebuah tempat.

Percakapan itu terputus saat dia bilang kelasnya akan praktek kimia, jadi kami akan berbincang lagi nanti. Aku hanya membaca, dan membiarkannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengirimkan suatu jawaban yang sia-sia. Lebih baik tidak ada sama sekali. Biarlah tanda R yang muncul di teleponnya sana menjadi bukti bahwa aku masih mendengarkannya. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak menghiraukan.

Sekembalinya aku dari Hokkaido, semuanya tetap sama. Hanya saja, mungkin dia merasa seperti seorang bocah yang kegirangan baru saja dibelikan telepon genggam oleh orang tuanya. Dia (terlalu) sering mengirim pesan instan padaku. Atau mungkin hanya karena teleponku yang pada masa ini sangat sunyi bak kuburan, aku jadi melebih-lebihkannya?

Percakapan kami melalui media sosial hanya sebatas bertanya kabar dan apa yang akan kami lakukan siang nanti. Tidak ada yang berlebihan, tidak ada yang berbeda. Kami melakukannya entah apa karena status dua bulan ini, atau karena dia memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Setiap hari kami bertemu, tentu saja ini semua menjadi semakin terasa konyol bagiku.

Yang manapun itu, sebuah pikiran tebersit. Apa kami ini benar-benar pacaran? Semua ini terkesan... dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada yang salah kok."

Dia selalu menjawab itu ketika aku menstimulasinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan seperti "Apa kau berpikir ada yang salah?" atau "Apa kita cuma jalan-jalan?" tapi yang kudapat selalu sama.

Bahkan untuk perayaan satu bulan pun, kami hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit saja bedanya; datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk bermain _game_ _online_. Dari kunjungan tidak terduga itu, aku baru sadar dia adalah orang yang _benar-benar_ kaya harta dan hal ini membuktikan bahwa mataku masih sehat dan tidak salah ketika aku melihat telepon genggamnya adalah iPhone 7. Aku menemukan sebuah poin _plus_ darinya karena ternyata kami memiliki satu kegemaran yang sama. Bermain _game_ , tentu saja.

Di samping itu, mungkin aku hanya perlu sedikit bersabar. Bagaimanapun juga, sebelum semua kekonyolan ini terjadi, kami tidak tahu satu sama lain. Atau setidaknya aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya. Entah darimana dia mengenalku, aku tidak pernah terpikir ingin menanyakannya.

Lalu malapetaka muncul ketika kekonyolan memasuki tiga bulan. Kira-kira itu terjadi selama sebulan, bermula saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis menyatakan bahwa dia menaruh sebuah impresi suka terhadapku di depan kami berdua. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, dan tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya dua pemuda ini diam-diam sedang terlibat dalam sebuah komitmen terlarang.

Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Sejujurnya aku tidak segitunya memikirkan gadis itu hingga otakku menolak untuk mengurangi aktifitasnya. Lalu aku sadar bahwa ketidakmampuan tidur ini akan terus terulang seperti sebuah karma jika aku tidak segera menjawab malapetaka itu.

Jadi dengan bodohnya, dua hari setelahnya aku bilang pada Yuuma bahwa aku bingung apa yang harus kujawab pada gadis itu—baiklah, sebutlah namanya Miki. Dia gadis yang baik, setidaknya itu karena dia tidak pernah terlihat menggelenjot manja pada para lelaki yang bisa membuat seorang gadis terkesan begitu buruk di mata siapapun.

Aku semakin tidak merasa nyaman karena sudah mengabaikan gadis itu selama seharian, atau mungkin dua hari ini. Aku tidak sesering itu mendapat pernyataan rasa suka dari seseorang, terlebih dari seorang gadis.

"Kau pikir aku harus jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja kau gay."

"Bangsat."

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjawab malapetaka itu dengan alasan aku hanya ingin sendiri. Miki mengangguk paham, tapi matanya menyiratkan lain. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar percaya padaku. Aku pikir aku hanya terlalu banyak memikirkannya.

Hari ini Yuuma mengajakku mengunjungi toko buku. Ada buku yang sedang dicarinya. Aku ikut dan nyaris tidak membawa uang kalau saja aku tinggalkan tas sekolah di rumah. Kami naik kereta satu kali lalu turun di stasiun. Alasan kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil adalah karena dia sedang malas mengisi bahan bakarnya.

Sesampainya di sana, kami berjalan berdua tanpa adanya kontak fisik yang terjadi. Dia seolah enggan menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Aku sudah terlalu sering memikirkan sebab-musababnya, dan tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Kendati demikian, hampir tidak ada jarak di antara kami. _Hampir_ itu mungkin karena dia menyengajakannya. Aku mendekat, dia menjauh. Dia berusaha untuk tidak segamblang itu memperlihatkan ketidaknyamanannya. Aku awalnya gusar, tapi kubiarkan saja akhirnya.

"Yuuma, bisa kau ambilkan buku itu?"

"Tentu."

Mungkin dia tidak sadar, akupun tidak sadar bahwa ketika itu, lengan telanjang kami berbenturan dengan kasar. Kulit bersentuhan. Terkejut, kami spontan saling pandang. Tentu saja tanpa adanya semburat merah atau apapun itu yang terkesan stereotip. Aku sempat salah tingkah, lalu saking hebatnya, sejurus kemudian dia bertingkah seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi barusan. Aku dongkol, tapi kupendam.

Apa hanya aku yang bertingkah konyol di sini?

Keesokan paginya, malapetaka itu kembali datang. Kali ini jauh lebih dahsyat daripada pernyataan gadis itu. Entah siapa jahanam yang menyebarkannya. Yuuma kebingungan mendengar akulah sang tokoh utama dalam gosip terpanas di sekolah di hari itu.

Ada yang bilang aku gay. Dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya karena itu memang benar adanya. Bangsat kau karena sudah mengucapkan itu kemarin, Yuuma. Itu doa, tahu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hampir satu bulan, aku memutus komitmen kami berdua. Kujelaskan bahwa ini hanya sementara, sampai mereka para jahanam melupakannya seolah malapetaka dahsyat itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau jodoh, kami akan bertemu lagi. Kalau dia serius, kami akan bertemu lagi. Aku mengucapkannya entah apakah aku bercanda atau aku serius. Awalnya dia tidak setuju.

"Mempertahankan itu lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya."

Selain itu, aku juga memintanya untuk tidak menghubungi ataupun menemuiku. Jaga-jaga kalau saja kebersamaan kami justru disalahpahami oleh orang-orang.

Minggu pertama, berjalan mulus. Dia mengabulkan permintaanku dengan tidak sesering itu bertemu denganku. Kalaupun bertemu, dia hanya menyapaku. Lalu sudah.

Masalah mulai muncul saat aku tidak sengaja menonton kutipan adegan film di tayangan televisi. Pasangan muda-mudi begitu mesra—terlalu manis hingga aku muak melihatnya. Mereka berpelukan, di pantai, sore hari. Aku spontan berpaling karena aku langsung teringat Yuuma.

Kenapa harus orang gila itu?

Dialah yang sejak awal sudah menembok jarak di antara kami. Dia bilang kami pacaran, tapi seolah-olah kami tidak pacaran. Tidak ada kata-kata mesra, tidak ada gandengan tangan, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman, apalagi seks. Entah apakah itu memang caranya memandang sebuah komitmen atau justru dia hanya mempermainkanku.

Aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih. Aku malah berpikir sepertinya hubungan kami ini terlalu dipaksakan. Bayangkan, sebelum kekonyolan ini terjadi, aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya. Bertemupun paling-paling hanya sepintas, tidak pernah berteguran selayaknya teman sebaya. Dia juga adalah orang yang introvert—dia sendiri mengakui. Aku merupakan salah satu dari sekian kerabat yang bisa dihitung oleh jari lentiknya, itu juga termasuk dalam pengakuannya.

Kami tidak pernah seintim itu jika berbincang. Dia tidak pernah membahasnya, jadi aku mengikuti alur permainan yang dia suguhkan; kalau dia berpikir itu tidak penting, maka aku tidak akan repot-repot mengungkitnya.

Aku berjalan melewati sebuah etalase toko sepulang sekolah. Tidak sengaja kulihat sebuah _sweater_ membalut tubuh manekin di sana. Warnanya abu-abu. Aku selalu menginginkannya tapi uangku selalu tidak cukup untuk membelinya. Kalau _sweater_ itu masih ada di sana sampai sebulan ke depan, akan kupaksa Yuuma membelikannya untukku. Itu hakku sebagai pacarnya, 'kan? Haha.

Awal Juni adalah awal musim panas. Fatamorgana kadang bisa terjadi jika suhu telah mencapai 35 derajat celcius ke atas, aku pernah mendengarnya dalam istilah fisika. Genap satu bulan dalam satu minggu ke depan, hubungan kami mungkin bisa kembali seperti sedia kala setelahnya. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi senang menghitung hari. Aku selalu penasaran apakah dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mungkin aku mulai merindukannya. Kadang aku berhalusinasi melihatnya. Dia berjalan di pinggir jalan, dia berjalan melewati kelasku, dia berjalan di kantin. Fatamorgana ini pasti penyebabnya. Makanya aku sering membawa air minum ke mana-mana, dan meminumnya—siapa tahu kekurangan cairan membuatku tidak fokus.

Lalu malapetaka ternyata belum berakhir sampai satu bulan itu. Ada lagi yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu.

"Piko-kun." Miki mencegatku di sayap kanan sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada waktu luang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar gak?"

Kami berjalan ke taman sekolah. Suasana sunyi—aku jadi curiga dia akan berbuat yang macam-macam padaku di sini. Tapi mari kita berpikir positif. Dia butuh privasi hanya denganku. Kadang aku berpikir tanpa adanya sebab yang jelas, seberapa tidak warasnya dunia ini.

"Piko-kun bukan gay seperti yang ada di gosip itu, 'kan?"

Bangsat. Kenapa orang-orang masih saja ingat dengan malapetaka jahanam itu? Atau mungkin, hanya Miki yang terlalu _freak_ sehingga masih bisa mengingatnya?

"Kalau Piko-kun masih normal, bagaimana kalau coba-coba pacaran denganku untuk membuktikannya?"

Ternyata malapetaka jahanam itu benar-benar masih berlanjut.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah insiden saat aku berumur 7 tahun—aku tidak sengaja menginjak paku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seusainya.

Ini sudah genap lima bulan jika aku masih berpacaran dengan Yuuma saat itu. Ini sudah genap lima minggu jika aku ternyata masih berpacaran dengan Miki saat itu. Ini sudah genap lima hari jika aku memutuskan untuk membolos dengan dalih depresi saat itu.

Semua berlangsung terlalu cepat.

Aku mengambil keputusan paling menyeramkan yang rasanya pernah kuambil setelah peristiwa kekonyolan itu. Tanpa sempat berpikir jernih aku mencoba membuktikannya bersama Miki. Hampir semua orang langsung percaya bahwa memang aku masih waras. Mungkin ada yang tidak, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Berita ini lantas cepat terkuping oleh pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Malah dia sendiri yang menangkap basah kami. Miki bertingkah seakan ini hal yang wajar, lalu aku hanya menatap Yuuma dengan tidak percaya.

Dia seolah tidak peduli.

Dia seolah tidak peduli.

Dia seolah tidak peduli.

Apa? Kenapa dia _seolah_ tidak peduli? Kenapa bisa?

"Selamat pagi, Kazeno-kun."

"Oh. Selamat pagi, Furukawa-san—" dia beralih padaku, "—dan Piko."

Aku tersenyum kecut.

Oh iya, catat. Itu masih bagian perkenalan dari wacana bencana apokalips ini. Kira-kira itu di hari ketiga.

Minggu pertama, aku mulai merasa muak dengan perempuan ini. Dia marah saat aku menolak kencan, dia marah saat aku lambat membalas pesan teksnya. Apa lagi setelah itu? Apakah dia marah kalau aku bilang aku muak padanya?

Mulai dari sini, aku merindukan Yuuma. Aku mulai merindukan dia yang tidak pernah keberatan, tidak pernah peduli seberapa aku sering mengabaikannya. Aku akui dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menanggapi reaksi dinginku terhadap semua itu. Dia pasti selalu masih ada di sana, menungguku memanggilnya. Menggelikan rasanya, terkadang.

Memasuki konflik, aku dengar dia mendaftarkan diri masuk perguruan tinggi di sebuah universitas ternama. Hari itu tes ujian dilaksanakan. Hari itu aku memutuskan untuk _terpaksa_ menerima kencan perempuan itu. Hari itu aku melewati bangunan di mana tes ujian dilaksanakan. Hari itu aku melihat bangunan itu terbakar.

Aku sontak berpikir dia masih ada di dalam bangunan itu. Jadi aku mengirim pesan instan padanya—lalu saat aku sadar betapa tidak sabarnya aku menunggu, jadi aku langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan pemadam kebakaran. Miki sempat meneriakiku, tapi aku tuli.

Padahal kalau dipikir jernih, pastinya dia sudah keluar bersama peserta lainnya. Tidak mungkin mereka masih terkurung di dalam sana.

"Hoi, Nak—KAU GILA? ITU API!"

"Jangan masuk, Bung!"

Aku tidak peduli. Tepat saat aku melepas diri dari cengkraman seorang yang mungkin pemadam, aku tertangkap lagi oleh seseorang.

"Piko!"

Aku sampai tidak sadar lagi suara siapa itu. Yang aku ingat setelahnya, aku diseret paksa ke dalam kerumunan lagi, namun akhirnya menjauh dari keributan api.

Ternyata itu Yuuma.

"Mau ke mana kau tadi, hah?"

Aku tidak paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia mendengus, tampak sekali kekesalannya.

"Kau tadi berlari ke arah api, kau tahu?"

Aku tahu.

"Aku pikir kau ada di dalam sana."

Kalimat itu terdengar terlalu polos. Aku saja berasumsi demikian, apalagi dia. Lalu dia tertawa. Geli mungkin.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu jadi tidak sadar kalau kebakaran terjadi sebelum membakar seluruh bangunan?" Tawanya diakhiri dengan wajah serius seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau mengejarku ke dalam?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin karena aku memang benar-benar bodoh?" Pada akhirnya, sarkasme itu terlontar dariku. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum tertawa lagi.

"Bodoh. Kau sama bodohnya denganku."

Lalu dia membawaku ke mobilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tes tertulismu? Diundur?" Aku bertanya basa-basi. Kulihat isi mobilnya sama seperti yang biasa kujumpai. Datar.

"Ya, diundur. Mereka memikirkan tempat berikutnya."

Perbincangan mati terhenti sampai di situ. Dia memfokuskan diri pada rute perjalanan, aku hanya bungkam. Dia sama sekali tidak membahas apa yang baru saja nyaris kulakukan. Aku nyaris mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk menyelama—tidak, memastikan dia tidak mati terpanggang di dalam bangunan itu. Tapi dia tidak menyebut-nyebutnya lagi.

Kenapa aku malah kesal?

"Piko."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Furukawa-san?"

Bagus. Dia malah membahas sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aksi heroik yang nyaris kulakukan tadi—apa dia segitu tidak pekanya?

"Kurasa setelah kutinggalkan tadi, dia akan benar-benar memutuskanku."

"Oh, tadi kau sedang kencan dengannya?"

"Terserah kau mau menyebutnya bagaimana."

Kali ini dia mengerutkan dahi. "Menarik. Sudah kuduga tebakanku benar."

"Kau menebak apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hoo, main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang?"

Dia mendelik. "Aku tidak rahasia-rahasiaan. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya memberitahu itu padamu."

Mobil pun berhenti. Entah ini ada di mana, tapi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Entah untuk apa dia berhenti.

"Piko."

"Hah?"

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Furukawa-san?"

Dia membahas itu lagi. "Kalau bukan aku, mungkin dia yang akan mengakhiri hubungan kami."

"Setelah kau putus dengannya," tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi, tampak gelisah, "mau pacaran denganku lagi?"

Aku awalnya bengong.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan menembakku untuk kedua kalinya di tempat seperti ini."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku tidak menduganya."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Mata kami mengarah ke satu sama lain. Aku pun mengalihkan tatapan. Pandangan itu membuatku terasa terbakar. Aku tidak suka sensasi ini. "Kalau kita pacaran, apakah kita akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak ada gandengan tangan, tidak ada ciuman?"

"Apa kau mau kita seperti itu?"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Dadaku terasa terlalu bergemuruh, sehingga aku tidak mampu memberikan respon secara verbal.

Tapi sepertinya dia paham.

"Mau apa kau?"

Dia tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Aku terkejut dan sebuah pikiran pun terlintas—apa mungkin dia mau mengabulkan ucapanku barusan?

"Menciummu. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

Sepertinya dia _terlalu_ paham.

Dia tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan? Ke mana perginya prinsip "pacaran tidak harus ciuman" yang sering digadang-gadangnya itu? Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya, kenapa aku menangkap sebuah keputusasaan di sana? Atau aku hanya salah lihat?

"T-tapi tidak harus sekarang, bukan?"

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi kalau aku tidak mengabulkannya."

"Y-Yuumaa!"

Suara telepon berdering. Mematungkan kami untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah suara telepon genggamku.

"Itu... ponselku."

Dia tampak mendengus saat aku menjawab teleponku. Dan ternyata, ibuku bertanya mengenai keberadaanku saat ini, dan menyuruhku pulang sekarang juga. Entah kenapa aku malah merasa lega karena... sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi tadi diinterupsi oleh panggilan ibuku.

"Aku... disuruh pulang."

"Sekarang juga?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia terlihat kebingungan, tapi dengan cepat dia kembali mengontrol dirinya. Dia membenarkan posisinya, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kuantar."

Selama perjalanan pulang, kami tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku sama sekali tidak mau dia membahas segala hal saat ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

8122016\. FID1. YV


	2. Akhir Ketidakterhubungan

Lalu di bagian klimaks ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ini hampir seperti anti-klimaks. Merayap perlahan, tanpa adanya puncak yang jelas. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang aku lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin aku yang mulai lupa?

Tahu-tahu aku sudah ada di sini. Bangsal rumah sakit. Dan dia sedang terbaring di dalam sana. Apakah dia tidak berpikir untuk menyambutku yang sudah repot-repot mau datang ke sini? Ketimbang tidur saja di sana dalam keadaan koma?

Aku pikir aku salah dengar. Mungkin sebenarnya dia sedang membesuk sanak-saudaranya, dan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya malah bilang bahwa Yuuma sendirilah yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.

Si bangsat itu. Dia serius kali ini.

Di dalam ruangan ICU, pembesuk dilarang berkontak fisik secara langsung dengan pasien. Jadi aku memakai mantel hijau yang tidak kuketahui apa sebutannya, mengenakan sarung kepala dan sarung tangan, persis seperti penampilan seorang dokter bedah. Aku awalnya histeris karena aku punya pengalaman buruk perihal operasi bedah. Tapi anggaplah ini pengecualian. Biasanya aku akan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat di balik infus oksigen. Rambutnya kusam. Penampilannya yang biasa sudah suram, jadi semakin suram semenjak aku melihatnya di sini untuk pertama kali.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya—meski aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa mendengarku.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang kulontarkan. Aku merasa tolol karena sudah berucap demikian, tapi kupikir kalaupun dia mendengarku, dia hanya akan menertawakanku. Persis seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dalam pertemuan terakhir kami.

Pertemuan terakhir?

Kenapa aku malah merasa takut dengan ucapanku sendiri?

Lalu aku diberitahu, bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, si bangsat itu mengalami kecelakaan saat berkendara di jalan raya. Lawan tabraknya meninggal di tempat, sementara si bangsat ini masih hidup meskipun harus berjuang melawan maut yang sedang berusaha merenggutnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan dia akan memenangkan pertarungan itu—jika dia berhasil.

Aku langsung menangis setibanya di rumah. Aku takut ini memang benar-benar pertemuan terakhir kami. Apalagi karena aku belum sempat menjawab apapun atas permintaannya beberapa hari silam.

" _Setelah kau putus dengannya, mau pacaran denganku lagi?"_

Sudah hampir satu bulan, dan dia masih belum sadar. Kalau saja tidak ada keluarganya yang menjaga, aku akan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU tersebut, lalu mengguncang tubuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus bangun sekarang juga sebelum aku meledakkan bangunan rumah sakit jika dia tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Tapi aku masih waras. Setidaknya untuk perihal tata-krama.

Hampir setiap hari aku datang membesuknya. Aku terus datang padahal tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Aku masih berbicara sendiri, dan dia masih tidur. Orang waras mungkin akan beranggapan itu gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Siapa tahu dengan mengajaknya berbincang, dia akan bangun dengan sendirinya dan menyahuti setiap perkataanku seperti biasa.

Entah itu dengan dengusan.

Entah itu dengan sarkasme.

Entah itu dengan tawa... atau dengan senyuman.

Sial. Aku sangat merindukannya. Cepatlah sadar, Yuuma bangsat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kapan dia akan sadar? Aku selalu mempertanyakannya ketika datang berkunjung, memperhatikan tampilannya yang sepertinya tidak mengalami perubahan apapun selain wajahnya yang mulai terlihat mendingan daripada biasanya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Baru kutahu ternyata dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dengan nama Mizki, yang berarti nama lengkapnya adalah Kazeno Mizki. Dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia sempat kuliah di luar daerah sehingga tidak heran kalau aku sampai tidak tahu bahwa Yuuma bukanlah anak tunggal.

Dia memiliki sikap yang jauh lebih sopan daripada adiknya. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mengabaikan perkataan orang lain begitu saja. Kata feminin mungkin cocok untuknya.

"Yuuma itu sebenarnya pemalu loh!"

"Pemalu?" Aku diam-diam tertawa geli membayangkannya. Kurasa dia itu lebih pantas disebut pemalas ketimbang pemalu.

"Karena sifatnya itu, waktu SD dia jadi gak punya teman."

"Haha, gak heran."

Kak Mizki mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengar, di SMP dia punya pacar."

 _Orang gila seperti dia ternyata bisa punya pacar?_ Aku nyaris mengucapkannya kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu aku adalah pacarnya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kamu temannya?"

Aku mengiyakan. Dan aku merasa tidak perlu menyebutkan bahwa aku juga mantan pacarnya.

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya dia bisa punya teman juga."

Aku diam sementara dia terkikik sendiri.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Namamu siapa?"

"Utatane Piko."

Wajahnya spontan berubah terkejut, menjadi aneh, lalu kembali ke semula seolah tadi itu aku hanya salah lihat. Dia tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Piko-kun."

"Salam kenal juga, Kak Mizki."

Dia mengamatiku dari kepala hingga kaki dalam satu kali tatapan yang kilat. "Yuuma sering bercerita tentangmu loh!"

"Benarkah?"

"Selama ini dia gak pernah punya teman. Makanya dia sangat senang karena kamu bersedia menjadi temannya."

"Kakak sudah mengatakannya tadi."

Dia mengabaikan perkataanku. "Dia itu sebenarnya orang yang kesepian loh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ayah kami terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya." Senyumannya sedikit mengendur. "Dan aku juga sempat sibuk dengan kuliahku beberapa tahun ini."

"Trus sekarang Kakak bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai editor majalah."

"Ohh." Entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengan sejarah perihal keluarganya. "Lalu, ibu bagaimana?"

Baru kusadari ternyata dia sedang menyesap teh hangatnya. Dari titik ini, aku baru sadar bahwa secangkir teh lainnya juga dihidangkan untukku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak haus. Jadi kusentuh pun tidak.

Seusainya, dia tidak langsung menjawabku. Senyumannya lenyap. Tatapannya mengarah padaku, kentara dengan keraguannya. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba ini menyadarkanku bahwa sepertinya aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif. Aku buru-buru menarik pertanyaanku.

"Maaf. Lupakan saja. Gak perlu menjawabku."

"Gak apa-apa kok, Piko-kun." Dia tampak menarik napas pelan. "Ayah dan ibu kami... mereka sudah cerai."

Aku diam.

"Karena Yuuma orangnya sangat keras kepala, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen ketimbang di rumah salah satu orang tua kami. Aku merasa bertanggung-jawab mengawasinya, jadi aku juga ikut menyewa kamar apartemen tidak jauh darinya."

"Lalu siapa yang membiayai hidup kalian sebelumnya?"

"Ayah kami tidak peduli lagi dengan kami, maka ibu kami yang bekerja sebagai dosen pun membiayai kami—yah, meskipun aku sudah punya penghasilan sendiri. Jadi secara keseluruhan, aku dan ibu patungan membiayai kehidupan Yuuma."

Tidak pernah kubayangkan si bangsat itu sebenarnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Beberapa anak bisa menghadapi perceraian orang tuanya dengan baik, tapi tidak dengan yang lain.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana kalian menyikapi... kejadian itu?"

"Maksudmu perceraian orang tua kami?" Dia masih tersenyum, tapi tubuhnya menguarkan aura kesedihan, dan rasa sakit. "Entahlah, semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tapi kalau kau bertanya tentang Yuuma... dia uring-uringan setiap hari pada saat itu."

"Uring-uringan?"

"Dia juga jarang pulang. Mungkin itulah bentuk pemberontakan yang dia berikan atas ketidakterimaannya. Dia baru akan pulang kalau aku menemukannya dan memaksa untuk tetap ikut bersamanya. Dia akan muak sendiri dan mengabulkan permintaanku. Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan pada saat itu selain menangis dan memohon padanya."

Sementara aku mendengarkan wanita itu bercerita, iris diakram milikku memperhatikan ruangan di mana si bangsat itu masih tertidur. Semakin aku mendengar kisah tentang keluarganya—dan juga dirinya—entah kenapa aku malah jadi semakin merasa sedih.

Kapan kau bangun, bangsat?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mungkin sekitar hampir 3 bulan, akhirnya si bangsat Yuuma bangun dari komanya.

Aku diberitahu oleh Kak Mizki pada saat sedang mengikuti kelas _listening_ Bahasa Inggris. Aku langsung berpura-pura sakit—entah kenapa hanya alasan itu yang terlintas di benakku saat itu—dan dengan sedikit trik aku berhasil melenggang keluar. Rumah sakit adalah tujuan utamaku. Aku tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi. Menaiki transportasi umum terbilang sangat membuang waktu menurutku, jadi aku pergi dengan berlari. Kutembus dinginnya sambutan musim dingin bulan November demi bertemu dengannya.

Sesampainya di ruang ICU, dapat kurasakan kegembiraan mencemari udara. Ada Kak Mizki, dan wanita baya yang mungkin adalah ibu mereka. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Yuuma sudah sadar, Piko-kun!"

Aku disambut dengan semringahnya Kak Mizki. Lalu wanita di sampingnya pun sadar akan keberadaanku. Aku segera memperkenalkan diri, "'Siang, namaku Utatane Piko. Aku temannya Yuuma."

Teman? Oke, sekarang kita ikuti alur itu dulu.

"Ya, Piko-kun. Aku sudah dengar tentangmu dari Mizki."

Oh, baguslah. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot membahasnya lebih jauh lagi. Jadi aku langsung ke pokok inti. "Bagaimana keadaan Yuuma?"

"Tadi pagi dia sudah buka mata. Lalu kata dokter, Yuuma akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat umum jika keadaannya semakin membaik," jelas Kak Mizki. Dia tersenyum, perlu kuakui dia menjadi benar-benar cantik karena hal itu. "Terima kasih atas doanya, Piko-kun."

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Apa dia boleh dibesuk?"

"Boleh. Tapi cuma sebentar."

Kemudian aku pun masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Aku semakin familiar dengan ruangan ini karena di masa lalu, aku hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke tempat ini. Di mana setiap kali itu pula, yang kulihat hanyalah wajah komanya. Namun kini, aku bisa melihat mata itu perlahan membuka atas respon terhadap suara yang kutimbulkan saat membuka pintu.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya. Iris keemasannya menatap sayu padaku. Mataku terasa panas melihatnya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga, dasar bodoh."

Kuhina seperti itu, dia malah tertawa pelan. Memang tidak ada suara, tapi bisa kulihat dari senyumnya yang mencemooh itu.

"Hei, bicaralah sesuatu. Jangan bilang kau juga kehilangan pita suaramu."

"... Piko."

Tubuhku serasa terbakar seusai namaku teruntai dari bibirnya dengan lemah. Rasanya seperti berabad-abad lamanya aku tidak mendengar suara itu, apalagi ketika memanggil namaku. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat melankolis.

Membuang ego, aku pun menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Jangan membuatku menderita seperti ini lagi, Yuuma bangsat!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah bulan kesembilan dari pertama kali kami memutuskan untuk saling mengenal melalui berpacaran alih-alih berteman terlebih dahulu. Ya, entah aku atau dia yang bodoh, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati diseret ke Neraka setelah kecelakaan itu." Dia justru tertawa atas sarkasme itu.

"Aku tidak akan mati, setidaknya sebelum aku mendengar jawaban darimu."

"Jawaban apa?"

Garukan di belakang kepala menjadi respon pertama. "Pernyataanku di mobil waktu itu."

Sial. Perjuangannya mempertahankan hidup itu terkesan seolah-olah dilakukan hanya gara-gara dia ingin berpacaran denganku lagi. Dan ya... karena aku kasihan, jadi kami pun kembali ke titik yang sama seperti semula. Kami berpacaran lagi, masih dalam keadaan ketiadaan intim fisik. Baiklah, aku sudah mulai terbiasa.

Jadi setelah dia sembuh total dari kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus terbujur koma di rumah sakit itu, dia bercerita bahwa selama tidak sadarkan diri, dia terus bermimpi. Kebanyakan darinya adalah tentangku. Aku curiga bahwa dia juga mendengar semua ceritaku.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Orang koma itu sama seperti orang yang sedang tidur. Mereka tidak sadar, tapi masih bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya."

Kami pun terdiam. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepadanya, rasanya menyesakkan.

"Yuuma."

"Hah?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"..."

"Dari awal, sepertinya kau keras kepala sekali mengenai hal itu. Apa... istimewanya aku ini? Tidak bisakah kita berteman saja dulu?"

Dia menunjukkan gelagat ingin menghindari pertanyaanku, tapi akan kupastikan dia menjawabnya hari ini juga. "Yuuma?"

"... kau benar-benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Dulu..." Pandangannya mondar-mandir, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia tampak gelisah. "... kau dan dia..."

"Dia siapa?" Aku mulai gemas. Kenapa dia tidak langsung menceritakannya saja?

Dia kembali bergeming. Dia menatap lantai seolah menuliskan jawaban di permukaannya. Sebelum aku meneriakinya sesuatu, dia berucap, "Yang pasti, dulu kita pernah berteman."

"Kapan?"

"Sewaktu SD, mungkin?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingatnya."

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan 'bodoh' seperti itu? Aku tahu 'tidak ingat' identik dengan 'bodoh', tapi aku tidak merasa demikian."

"Kau sendiri pada saat di rumah sakit, sampai kita pulang kau terus-terusan bilang 'bodoh' dan 'bangsat'."

"..."

Selanjutnya kami pun tertawa. Sebagaimana yang pernah kami lakukan di waktu yang lalu. Ah, ini menyenangkan. Aku bersyukur masih bisa menjalani saat-saat seperti ini bersamanya. Bahkan ketika hidupnya pernah nyaris berakhir.

Lalu kupikir hubungan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Gara-gara orang sinting ini, aku mulai berpersepsi bahwa status bukanlah segalanya. Kau bisa tetap berteman, walau gandengan tangan dan ciuman bukanlah hal yang tidak lazim di antaranya. Berpacaran tanpa keintiman fisik juga bisa dicoba, hm?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ini bulan Desember. Aku berulang tahun di tanggal 8, jadi aku sibuk sekali di hari itu. Aku merayakannya dengan teman-temanku, dan hanya tersisa aku dan Yuuma di ruang tamu ketika mereka sudah pulang pada malam hari. Lalu dia memutuskan bahwa kami akan merayakan ulang tahunku sekali lagi hanya dengan kami berdua, yaitu pergi ke tempat yang kusenangi. Aku terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya dia bertanya lebih dulu sebelum bertingkah seenaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di komplek pertokoan saja?"

"Cuma itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja. Kau bebas memutuskan."

Lalu kami pun berakhir berjalan di trotoar. Gemerlap kota menyilaukan iris diakramku, kerumunan banyak orang agak menakutiku. Tapi saat aku sadar bahwa dia berada di sampingku, entah kenapa aku merasa seolah tidak peduli tersesat di manapun, dia akan selalu bisa menemukanku.

Sialan. Apa ini efek dari euforia yang kurasakan hari ini?

Kemudian aku melirik, dia masih menjaga jarak. Aku menghela napas yang tampak uapnya di udara. Sepertinya kami memang akan menjadi seperti ini selamanya. Tapi di luar dugaanku, dia sadar dengan kegundahanku.

"Maaf. Apa aku berjalan terlalu jauh darimu?"

"T-tidak juga."

Perlahan, dia mengurangi jarak di antara kami. Dia memang masih tidak menyentuhku, tapi dia berada nyaris di sampingku.

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau seperti tadi. Kau malah terlihat aneh seperti itu."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian dia kembali ke semula. Aku malah tertawa geli.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ketika kami melewati sebuah etalase toko yang pernah kulewati beberapa bulan lalu, aku pun berhenti. Dia mengikutiku. Aku senang karena _sweater_ idamanku masih membalut mesra pada manekin di sana. Aku tidak peduli kenapa dia bisa bertahan di tempat itu sejak musim panas, aku hanya peduli bahwa dia memang berjodoh denganku.

"Yuuma."

"Apa?"

"Kau keberatan kalau aku minta itu padamu?"

Dia menilik pada _sweater_ abu-abu yang kutunjuk. Kerutan dahi pun tercipta darinya. "Itu bukan untuk cewek?"

"Itu bisa untuk cewek dan cowok kok!" Aku yakin suaraku sangat menjelaskan ketidakterimaanku. Ya, itu berarti secara tidak langsung, dia menyebutku senang berpakaian wanita. "Kau tidak lihat manekin itu memakai celana?"

"Ck. Iya, iya."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tadi bilang mau itu, bukan? Baiklah. Kita masuk."

Mari kita persingkat dan anggap dia sudah membelikanku _sweater_ itu. Sekarang kami sudah kembali ke trotoar.

"Kau senang sekali dengan _sweater_ itu, huh? Kau langsung memakainya."

Aku tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Aku sudah mengidamkannya sejak musim panas."

"Musim panas? Bukannya itu sudah lama sekali?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku berjalan sembari menikmati sensasi hangat di dalam _sweater_ ini.

"... kau manis sekali tersenyum seperti itu."

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan." Dia membuang wajah. Aku diam memandanginya, lalu aku menertawakannya.

"J-jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Aku pun berhenti tertawa. Aku menarik kerah _sweater_ hingga menutup sebagian wajah. "Yuuma."

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih. Untuk hari ini."

Dia melirik, mengarah langsung pada mataku. Aku pun salah tingkah, sekarang gilirannya tertawa.

"Hah. Sama-sama, Piko."

Dia berucap sambil mengacak rambutku. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa begini? Berhenti mempermalukanku seperti ini, Bodoh!

"Hei!"

Selanjutnya, kami pun tertawa lagi. Semoga ini adalah pertanda bagus bagi kelanjutan kekonyolan ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **DISCONNECT . END**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Kontribusi untuk YuumaPiko agak sunyi ya? /krik/ Lupakan, saya membuat ini karena semacam dapat _challenge_ dari teman, "Coba, apa lo bisa bikin fanfic homo tanpa harus ada anu-anu(?)nya." Jadi inilah... saya sanggupin. Meski sempat agak kelepasan di bagian tengah cerita sih, hahaha.

Ini sekalian buat ulang tahun Piko juga, jadi... yah, gitu. /apa

Btw, INCOMPETENCE Series masih memiliki hubungan dengan Gue Bukan Humu! Series loh. Ibarat GBH itu sisi konyolnya, INCOM adalah sisi seriusnya. Dan di SECOND INCOMPETENCE nanti, akan dijelaskan mengenai masa lalu Piko, Yuuma, dan "dia" yang disebut Yuuma di akhir cerita tadi!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

8122016\. FID2. YV


End file.
